deathharvestersfandomcom-20200214-history
Armor types
Categories of armor types Prophecies-specific sets and the PvP sets which share their art are omitted from this table. They are listed on the profession-specific armor pages. Armor types by acquisition Standard armor Armor sets available in the beginning areas of each campaign are Standard armor, available in armor ratings ranging between 5 and 80 depending on player profession and armor crafter. The first armor available to new players for purchase is Standard armor. Max armor Max armor refers to armor with the maximum armor rating for a given primary profession: 80 for , 70 for , and 60 for . *New roleplaying characters will not have access to Max Armor until they reach one of the game's major trading centers, where it costs 1 a piece, plus common and rare materials. PvE players can also exchange for Max Armor at collectors in harder-to-reach areas, but these armor pieces cannot be upgraded with insignia. *PvP characters are automatically equipped with Max Armor. *'Elite Armor' is always maxed, while Standard Armor can range from the profession's minimum to maximum. Elite armor Elite armor always has the max armor rating and offers the same functionality as Standard Max Armor, but provides a more stylish design at significantly greater costs (both materials and gold). Elite armor is often called "15k armor" because of the 15 platinum price per piece on most Elite armor sets. Many, but not all, armor sets have corresponding Elite and Standard versions. Elite Armor is available to PvE characters through armor crafters who are deep into the campaign plot, and to PvP characters as a PvP reward. Obsidian armor Each profession also has its single, unique Obsidian art style. Obsidian armor is profoundly expensive, requiring numerous Globs of Ectoplasm and Obsidian Shards, in addition to other common and rare crafting materials. Obsidian armor is only available from the Eternal Forgemaster in the Fissure of Woe, and requires a lengthy set of prerequisite quests before the forge can be opened. All Obsidian armor possess the maximum armor rating available for each profession. Obsidian armor is often called "Obby armor" or "FoW armor" as it can only be crafted in the Fissure of Woe. Hero armor In addition to their default armor, all Nightfall heroes have an alternate set of armor obtained in one of the three Nightfall challenge missions as well as an alternate set of armor obtained in the Domain of Anguish. Likewise, all Eye of the North heroes have two additional sets of armors: Brotherhood and Deldrimor Armor. PvP-Reward armor There are two categories of PvP-Reward armor. Basic armor includes numerous Standard and Elite armor types and costs 20 tournament reward points per piece. Fancy armor is not available until a player has purchased 50 pieces of Basic armor on their account. The names, costs, and skins of Fancy PvP-Reward armor can be found here. Discontinued and renamed armor These armor sets can be found at some fansites but otherwise have been discontinued. They are listed here for historical purposes and to eliminate confusion when comparing this list to those on other sites. Most sets were either only around during the beta or are the original names of some current sets. These names may be reused in future campaign releases. *''Adept's armor'' (Elementalist) *''Hunter's armor'' (Ranger) *''Regal armor'' (Mesmer - name recently reused for PvP-Reward armor) *''Silk armor'' (Monk - name recently reused for PvP-Reward armor) *''Blasphemer's Armor'' (Necromancer) *''Pagan armor'' (Necromancer - name recently reused for PvP-Reward armor) The following Paragon armor was available during the Nightfall Preview Event: *''Empyrean Armor'' (art renamed to Sunspear Armor; function removed) *''Overseer's Armor'' (art renamed to Istani Armor; function replaced with Survivor Insignia) *''Radiant Armor'' (art renamed to Elonian Armor; function removed; name reused for +energy Insignia) *''Templar's Armor'' (art renamed to Istani Armor; function replaced with Radiant Insignia) The following Dervish armor was available during the Nightfall Preview Event: *''Dunewalker's Armor'' (art renamed to Vabbian Armor; function removed; name retained for Earth Prayers headgear) *''Nomad's Armor'' (art renamed to Elonian Armor; function replaced with Survivor Insignia) *''Soothsayer's Armor'' (art renamed to Istani Armor; function replaced with Radiant Insignia) *''Windwalker's Armor'' (art renamed to Ancient Armor; function removed, name retained for Windwalker's Insignia) Numerous Prophecies armor sets were renamed in the May 24th, 2007 update. See the update article's notes section for a full list of renamed armor sets. Prior to the May 24th, 2007 update, Prophecies and Factions armor had profession-specific prefix names. See list of old armor prefix names for a complete list of which insignia corresponds to which old armor prefixes. See also *Headgear *Category:Armor crafters *Category:Armor collectors *Category:Armor quick references *Category:Armor by prestige Category:Armor Category:Guild Wars